Friendship
by Calamity Now
Summary: Stories of crack friendships, stupid pairings, and idiotic humour. Enjoy.
1. In Which Cody and Tyler Find Macbeth

**A/N: This is a friendship piece dedicated to my friend Justin. Anyways, Cody and Tyler need more love. **

--

Cody wasn't an attractive boy. He wasn't a jock, or popular, or really anyone that anyone really noticed. But he was smart -- actually he was a genius, and no one seemed to give a damn about that. His teachers may have given him A's all the time, but they never glanced at him when Geoff or Duncan bullied him. Cody didn't have many friends.

Every lunch Cody spent his time sitting in the library, studying or writing about his own little world in his own little language where he sought comfort sometimes -- really the real world wasn't all too nice to him. Except for the librarian, Ms. Reed. She let him eat his lunch in the library if he cleaned up and helped around every once in awhile.

"Cody!" Ms. Reed smiled and gently touched his shoulder. "Could you go help that boy find his way around the library? I don't think he knows what a book is." she smiled gently and turned back to her desk. She knew that Cody was going to say yes.

"Sure." Cody mumbled under his breath and walked over to the Jock-y looking guy who seemed to fit every jock stereotype. "Hi, I'm Cody. Can I help you find something?" He asked politely then cringed; waiting for Tyler to say some snide remark or flip him off.

"Uhh…yeah, Tyler. I have this Shakespeare thing about some McBlock…" he trailed off and scratched his head . "I've never been in here really. Soooo can you help me out?" he asked slowly and looked around the library uneasily.

"You mean Macbeth?" Cody asked slowly and Tyler's face brightened. "I know where that is. Why don't you sit down and I'll find you some." Cody motioned towards a table then set off into the shelves to find the play on Macbeth, the uneasiness left his stomach the moment Tyler was out of his sight. A jock being nice to him was never a good thing.

--

Tyler ran his sweaty palms through his hair and watched as that Cody kid disappeared among the books. It made him nervous to be around such smart people -- especially since he was about as bright as a toothpick. If Cody didn't come back he wasn't sure how he would go about finding that McBurger guy…

"Alright. I've found the play." Cody said nervously.

"Uhh dude. I'm not looking for a play. I need a book." Tyler said slowly, feeling that Cody may not be as smart as he first thought.

To Tyler's surprise Cody laughed and took a seat next to Tyler at the round table. "No, no. Shakespeare wrote them as plays, but now they're turned into books." he explained to Tyler.

"Oh…yeah…" Tyler said though he really didn't have a clue what Cody had been talking about. If his teacher got mad at him for doing the wrong thing he would just bring Cody to explain. Simple enough. "Uhh…can you help me with this for a bit more, you know? I can pay you if you want…"

Cody paused. A jock -- a human being wanted to spend time with him! Other than Eva and Noah that he spoke to over the internet Cody had zero friends. (Other than Owen who just followed him everywhere. Cody didn't like him that much though)

"You don't have to pay me. I'll help." Cody said quickly and lifted the book up and flipped to the first act and began reading. Tyler nearly died of boredom listening to Cody read out Shakespeare's words…then explain what they meant. How did they expect anyone to understand that stuff?! It was impossible!

After about ten minutes of listening to Cody drone on and on Tyler decided he had to cut in, and save poor Cody from complete insanity. "Okay, okay dude." Tyler cut in and closed the book in Cody's hand. "Lets take a break. My brain can't take a lot you know."

Cody's face looked puzzled, almost hurt. "We haven't even reached the second act yet." he complained and looked down at the leather bound book.

"Yeah, but it's too much for my head. I think I just want to talk, ya know? Just be guys." he said and leaned back into his chair. "So, you got a girl?" he asked casually and thought back to his own girl. Without thinking Tyler pulled out his wallet and prepared himself to show Cody his picture of Lindsay.

"Nah. I do like one though…" Cody said and trailed off, looking out into space. "Gwen, have you ever seen her? She's perfect." Cody sighed and thought of her dark blue locks and super high sexy boots.

"Goth girl? She's hott!" Tyler cried and slapped Cody on the back. Then he pulled out the picture in his wallet of Lindsay and passed it to Cody. "That's my girl. Her name's--"

"Lindsay. I know. I was her math tutor last year." Cody broke in, then noticed the upset expression on Tyler's face then added. "She's pretty though. How long have you two been dating?"

"Four years now." Tyler said proudly then kissed the perfect photo. "I love you babe." he said to the picture then put it back into his wallet.

"Ew. Dude! Not cool." Cody cried out dramatically. "You're talking to a piece of paper."

"Yeah, but a hot piece of paper."

_Ring_

Cody and Tyler both paused, unsure of what to say next. At the same time both of the boys stood and grabbed their bags. "Yeah, so…good luck with your Macbeth." Cody said awkwardly then prepared himself to leave Tyler's world completely.

"Yeah…so I'll see you here tomorrow?" Tyler asked hopefully with a puppy dog like expression on his face.

Warmth spread from every pore of Cody's body and he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Tyler." Cody said and slung his back pack over his shoulder.

--

**A/N: Anyways. That is my friendship piece! Hope you enjoyed it!!!**


	2. In Which Duncan and Gwen Are The Same

**A/N: I was thinking about a concert I went to a few months ago; Gallows. They were incredible, or maybe it was just the mosh pit. But I got inspired. Oneshot, no pairings. Duncan centric. Oh, listen to the song, it's really good eh? I Promise This Won't Hurt by Gallows. Sorry if I milk the idea of the mosh pit too much, don't like it don't read it. Or tell me why but not in a flame. Thankies!**

--

"Alright! Everyone get back! Get back!, I want you to split down the middle. And when I start singing, I want everyone to run into each other. Wall of death time! Wall of _fucking_ death" Frank turned to the left hand side, the opposition. "I want to see the blood on your fucking knees!" The crowd cheered and threw their fists in the air. Then he turned to the right side, where Duncan was standing, heart pumping hard in his chest and hands shaking with anticipation. "And you! I want to see the skin, on your fucking knees!" Duncan threw his fist in the air and screamed with everyone else.

The music started playing, and everyone was shoving one another gently, waiting for the signal. Waiting for their fucking god to allow them to tear each other to shreds.

_Take these teeth_

_All they do is fucking cause me grief_

_They ain't working for me I can't even think_

_When the lights go on_

_I grip this chair I don't feel so strong_

_Anything could happen it could all go wrong_

Everyone ran, but Duncan the fastest, charging head on at the people across from him, shoving and jabbing his elbow into the guy next to him. It was his release, the greatest feeling in the entire world. All the hate, all the memories were vanishing as he became one with the music, living the music, feeling it. He mouthed the lyrics to the song along with the singer and hadn't a thought in his head.

Someone was slammed into Duncan's back and knocked him over, almost immediately three or four people grabbed his arms, collar, etc and yanked him to his feet. A few people shook his shoulder in half affectionate manners and they were off again.

_All those wasted nights_

_All the times when I lost the fights_

_Are right before my fucking eyes in print_

_The figure on this fucking page_

_Has wiped the smile right off my face_

_Eight hundred pounds is a lot to pay when you're skint_

The words, the songs, they brought Duncan back to yesterday, a week ago, a year ago. They were all true to him just as they were true to everyone else in the fucking mosh pit, and all his sins seemed to vanish. He was repenting, as he knocked into complete strangers from kids who had to be 14 years old to people in their thirties , they were all repenting and reliving their sins, forgetting their sins. Being forgiven. It was all the same for everyone there…

Everyone yelled and came forward, Duncan got shoved into a girls back who was head banging with everything in her and he did the same, throwing his fist into the air and letting the people around him take him any fucking where they wanted.

"_Take these teeth_

_Just for a second I need some fucking relief"_

_They're keeping me awake and I can't sleep_

_Can you drain the blood_

_I've swallowed so much I think I want to throw up_

A kid who had to of been surfing crashed down on Duncan, feet flying, and kicking as he went down, right into Duncan's nose. Thoroughly breaking it. Everyone surrounding the two started pulling the kid off of Duncan and yanked Duncan up, cringing at the blood pouring from his nose.

"I'm sorry man!" The kid said and clapped Duncan on the shoulder, Duncan only nodded and leaned over to the mammoth behind him, asking to be lifted out. He nodded and a minute later Duncan was crowd surfing towards the security guards. Two of them caught him and dropped him onto his feet.

"Are you okay son?" An older man with yellow teeth asked,

"Yeah. Thanks." Duncan muttered and was escorted over to the medical tent, the adrenaline was still in his bones, and he fought back every urge to run back into the pit for the rest of the show.

Nothing hurt, but he went over and sat down on the acquired chair. Two other people were there, someone with a split lip, and a goth girl with a bag of ice on her wrist.

"Mosh pit?" Duncan asked her with a grin.

_Can't you see that I've had enough_

_Can you drain the blood from my fucking mouth_

"Yeah. The girl responded and smiled, then cringed at his nose. "My god…does it hurt…?" She asked slowly, carefully.

"Not yet." Duncan responded. "But I fucking love the pit."

The girl smiled, "Me too."

"_Alright. This is our last fucking song! And this one is dedicated to all the shit bands that were playing on the tour, that didn't even deserve to be here!"_

Duncan and the girl both raised their fists in the air and screamed enthusiastically. Repenting. Forgiving. They were all living the same thing. They were all the same.

--

**Anyways, yes. That is my mosh pit story. Not exactly how I wanted to turn out. Might be rewritten, **

**though doubtfully. Yes, that was Gwen. Just pure friendship. Anyways, please review :D**

**Now&Forever**

**SweetHeroin**


	3. In Which Noah And Leshawna Fight

**A/N: This one goes out to Noodlemonsters and Anoynomys. **

_In Which Leshawna and Noah are Forced Onto the Same Team_

--

The gym teacher Mr. Chris continued to number off the students to decide which team everyone was on for 'Four Corner Soccer'. As Noah got numbered off he sullenly walked to his corner of the gym and scanned through his team mates; he was not sceptical about it that was for sure.

For the guys he had the ever incompetent Tyler. The gentle giant DJ, and of course the ever so mysterious Trent (barf). For girls he got that dumb blonde Lindsay, annoying nerd dweller Beth, that fat girl Sadie, and Ms. Look At Me I'm In The Hood (give me a break) Leshawna.

His team sucked. There were no doubts about that, and when Noah's team sucks that meant he would have to actually move around the gym like some crazed animal. Being tripped, made fun of, and the worst was being torn away from his books.

"Oh great." Tyler mumbled to Trent and looked from Noah to Leshawna. "Our team sucks."

"Whatchu say there boy?" Leshawna barked and snapped her fingers in Tyler's face. "I'll have you know that I am a great four corner soccer player, yo! And I know y'all just playin'. Cuz Tyler, you're the worst athlete this school has ever had!"

"Yeah! Go LeFonda." Lindsay, the ditz cheered and jumped up and down, making all the boys stare at her abnormally large chest; Noah was the only one who was too busy reading his book to care about her breasts.

"Her name is Leshawna you retard." He scoffed and glanced up from his book to give the blonde his best 'I'm better than you' stare.

"Yo, short stuff! Don't have to be so mean. Girl was just bein' nice." Leshawna said in her 'I am god don't argue with me' voice.

"Yeah. How nice of her to get your name wrong." Noah said and rolled his eyes, once more looking back up at the voracious Leshawna in front of him. "I bet she still doesn't know your name."

All eyes turned onto Lindsay and waited for her to speak, nervously she raised her finger and said the first name that came to mind, "LeFonda." She said with such glee that you could tell she thought she was right.

"My point exactly." Noah said dryly and went back to his book.

--

Just like Heather that boy was mean for the sake of being mean, and it bothered Leshawna. She just wanted to snatch that book away from him and throw it across the gym to where Duncan and his buddies were so he'd never get it back. Unfortunately before she had the chance to Mr. Chris blew his whistle and indicated for all eyes and ears on him.

"Alright teams. Why don't you all put on your pinnies and decide which half is going to be going first. You have thirty seconds to complete this task." He blew his whistle again and everyone turned to their teammates.

"Yeah, I think I'll sit this one out." Noah said and hopped up onto the folded bleachers. "Go team, go." he said as he waved an imaginary flag before turning his eyes back onto the page he had been reading.

"I'm out too." Leshawna said and took a seat farther away from Noah to avoid all his rude 'n negative comments.

"Can I be out too…?" Lindsay asked them all and as Trent and DJ were about to nod Beth cut in, wrapping her arms around Lindsay's non-existent waist.

"But Lindsay. Then we can't play together." She whined.

Lindsay's face turned to a look of horror and she covered her mouth with her hand as she thought, "Okay then. I guess I'll stay with you Beth." She turned to Sadie who was scratching at her chin. "Katie, do you wanna sit this round out?" she asked nicely and plucked the pinny from her chubby fingers.

"It's SADIE!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Lindsay drooped down to the floor and sighed, turning to Beth. "I don't think I'll ever get anything right." she said glumly as her best friend patted her on the back.

The first game ended all too quickly in Leshawna's opinion but she stepped up and took the pinny from DJ and put it over her t-shirt. No use complaining now that she had caused a scene. It was time for Leshawna to show that white boy what she was made of.

Lindsay and Beth also stood up but Noah remained sitting down, ignoring the world as he read his stupid Charles Dickins book.

"Yo. Short stuff. Time to show that white boy what you're made of." Leshawna barked, but only got the finger in return. This pissed her off, because no one, not even Heather would ever dare flip her off and without thinking Leshawna snatched the book out of his hands and really did throw the book over to Duncan's side of the gym.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?!" Noah yelled as he watched his precious book get stomped on.

"It's time to start playing!" She stated through gritted teeth and pulled him off of the bleachers. "Let's go!"

"Uhh how about no." Noah drawled and threw the pinny that had been shoved into his face. "I'm not playing until you apologize and get my book back." Noah didn't say it quietly, but the entire gym heard him say it and everyone fell dead silent. No one had ever dared to talk back to Leshawna in fear of their lives. (Or being sat on in Duncan's words)

"What did you say to me?!"

"You heard me. Now once you retrieve my book and apologize, then I will consider kicking one of the stupid balls into a makeshift net."

--

Noah smirked at all the commotion he was causing. He wasn't even a good soccer player, so why would the team even want him to play? And this black girl seriously needed to get off her stupid pedestal, because she didn't intimidate Noah at all.

"Uhh guys…" Mr. Chris said, breaking the silence and walking over to Leshawna and Noah. "Do we have a problem here?"

Both teens looked at him for a second, then at once started blurting out what the other person had done, totally exaggerating.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry I asked. Look, Leshawna, go get his book back. Otherwise Noah will tell his mom again and I'll have to listen to her whine about the injustice of the system and all that crap." Chris said and rolled his eyes, trying not to think about last week's session with her.

"Are you for real!?" Leshawna bitched but still trudged across the gym and wrestled the book from the wolves, as Noah liked to put it. When she came back with the book Noah almost cried. The front cover had been completely torn off, the spine ruined. Pages bent and torn off, and shoe prints!

"This is not my book." He managed to choke out, after stroking the beaten spine one last time, then he dropped it to the ground. "And you are a bitch. Fuck this class. I'm leaving." He announced and strolled out of the gym like a total ass.

Everyone stayed silent as he left, no one dared to say a word. All looking at Leshawna like she had just done some horrible thing (Including Duncan who just did it for the fun of it all)

Noah nearly cried as he thought about his leather bound copy of David Copperfield. For years he had stared at it in his dad's library, begging to be able to read it. Now after 7 years he finally was able to and that stupid black girl…

Noah shook his head and forced the thoughts out of his head. He would just have to buy a new one for his dad and explain…

_Yeah dad, I pissed off some fat black chick and so she handed it to a wild animal to destroy it. _

"_Bitch." Noah sighed and pushed through the front doors. _

_--_

_The next day Noah went to his locker, he hadn't told his dad about what happened to the book yet since he was hoping to find one on Craigslist. He had put the ad up last night, and was going to check his email at the library computer as soon as he…_

"_The fuck is this?" Noah mumbled and pulled out a plastic bag that was by his gym bag. Cautiously he peered inside of it and nearly shit his pants when he saw the contents. "No fucking way…" he mumbled and looked over his shoulder, where Leshawna was talking to her friends. It seemed she had really been looking at him too because for a brief moment she paused and smiled at him. _

_A leather bound copy of David Copperfield in mint condition. How the hell could she have found it? _


	4. In Which Bridgette And Gwen Teach

**A/N: Alright guys! This one goes out to MaJorReader619. Not a cracky friendship but what the hell :D Oh and sorry. I just love love love writing about anything Duncan. He's fun!**

_In Which Bridgette and Gwen Tear Apart Duncan_

--

Gwen trudged down the school steps and took a seat at the bottom, not caring for the misty rain that poured down on her shoulders. Duncan was an asshole. A terrible boyfriend. A liar. And worst of all was that Gwen had believed all the words that he had said. She even…sexed him up when she knew he was dating Bridgette Patterson because of his words. And now he suckered Courtney Rodriguez into his little web of deceit and lies, she didn't blame Courtney though. He was a charmer, and an asshole.

"Is this spot taken?" A kind voice said from above her.

"Yeah. Sure." Gwen said, not bothering to check who it was and nearly biting off her damn tongue when she realized that it was none other than Bridgette taking a seat next to her. "Don't you…want to kill me?" Gwen asked slowly, scared that she could be jumped at any moment. Bridgette was popular…

"No. Actually, I want to thank you…" her voice trailed off as she paused to light a cigarette, then offered one to Gwen who refused. "I know, terrible habit. I picked it up from Duncan actually…" she laughed awkwardly and trailed off again, staring into the traffic ahead of them.

"Uh why would you do that? I was the one your boyfriend cheated on you with."

"Yeah but I know how you feel. Since he did the exact same thing to me when he was dating Lindsay. It's all just a vicious cycle. I hated you at first, but then I spoke to Lindsay, then Heather, then Leshawna's cousin Sasha. It was the exact same story for each of them. It was then that I realized how uncool Duncan was, and not you." she laughed again and looked at Gwen, trying to bring out some emotion other than that…emptiness.

Gwen sighed and this time accepted the cigarette offer, lighting hers off the tip of Bridgette's. It was true and she thought about it as she brushed back wet strands of hair and hugged herself. Duncan was the uncool one. He was the one that whispered nothingness into her ears about forever. She smiled up at Bridgette sadly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I should've seen it coming, you know? I mean he's Duncan Pierce. Never had a girlfriend for over a month. Player. Cheater. Man-whore. I should've let the rep speak for itself."

"Don't blame yourself. I think it's the unibrow's fault. The way he always cocks it when he smiles, like he's trying to figure you out. Without his unibrow he would be nothing."

At this Gwen laughed and bumped her elbow against Bridgette's. "I know right? I mean what is up with that thing. Sometimes I just wanted to shave it right off! And he's so short…"

"Oh my goddess! I know! And that stupid nose ring with the skull on it…"

"Can you say poser?"

After ten minutes of full on Duncan bashing both of the girls were in tears laughing, and Gwen had thought up of the perfect idea. Even better than when she put bleach in Heather's shampoo…

"Do you have any pictures of Duncan still?" She asked with just a touch of uncharacteristic evil in her voice.

Bridgette cocked an eyebrow like Duncan would and smiled. "Yeah. For sure."

"Well then I've got an idea…"

--

The moment Duncan got onto the school grounds the first thing he noticed was Bridgette and Gwen laughing and talking together, which was strange because he was almost certain that they hated each other. Then they waved at him in that girly way, you know wiggling their fingers. He sort of gave them a confirming nod then walked on, trying to ignore all the laughter and stares he was getting.

As Duncan got into the school he finally noticed why everything was so strange…

Flyers, posters, pictures, and lots of them. All of him naked…except…then photoshopped his dick! Shrinking the ten inch shaft down to a mere 4 inches. Everyone around him pointed, stared, and laughed. Harold the loudest, dancing around the school and screaming,

"Duncan the four inch!"

"Oh…my…god. That is disgusting!" He heard Courtney shriek from behind him. Slowly he turned around to face the wrath that she would inevitably bestow upon him. "My god Duncan! This is disgusting! I can't believe it!" He waited for the worst. "I can't believe you're not circumcised! My god you are just disgusting! We are so over!"

--

**A/N: Anyways, sorry if that seemed a bit like a cop out. But enjoy!!!!**

**Now&Forever**

**SweetHeroin**


End file.
